


Auf Wiedersehen

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [336]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, i still won't talk about Bayern
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il a plus de choses à dire qu'au revoir, mais le reste n'est pas destiné aux joueurs.
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Mauricio Pochettino, Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač, Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino, Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [336]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Auf Wiedersehen

Auf Wiedersehen

Niko ne sait pas pourquoi il se tient une dernière fois devant eux, ce n’est pas qu’il ressent de l’animosité envers ses désormais anciens joueurs, non, c’est juste qu’il n’a plus aucune passion quand il les regarde par rapport à l’année dernière, l’effet secondaire de sa décision comme a dit Uli. Au fond de lui, il a envie de les blâmer, de leur montrer à quel point ils l’ont irrité, mais ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant, il est parti, c’est fini, ils n’ont pas à continuer de s’acharner s’ils ne veulent pas de lui. Un an et demi parti en fumée, Niko ne sait plus si ce sont des regrets ou des remords qui ont assaillis son cœur depuis qu’il est retourné à Munich, en tout cas il est sûr que ça ne lui a pas fait que du bien, mais maintenant il la quitte pour retrouver une vie plus soulagée. Il est supposé trouver des mots justes et honnêtes par rapport à ce qu’il ressent devant les joueurs, censé faire une dernière impression avant de partir, mais les bons mots ne viennent pas, il n’a aucune idée de ce qui est bon à faire dans cette situation, il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’ils veulent entendre, et il ne veut pas rester plus longtemps, il est là depuis trop longtemps.

« Au revoir. » C’est sobre, trop, mais Niko sait que c’est le maximum qu’il peut faire pour éviter de leur avouer tout ce qu’il pense sur eux, il ne veut pas les entendre une nouvelle fois avant quelques temps, il a aussi mérité de se reposer, il garde sa colère, ses peines, sa douleur avec lui, ils n’ont pas à avoir pitié de lui maintenant, surtout pas après tout ce qu’il s’était déjà passé. Les échecs seront malheureusement remémorés pendant un temps, mais il espère secrètement au fond de lui que certaines victoires resteront aussi…

______________________________________

« Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce qui t’as empêché de leur dire qu’ils pouvaient tous aller se faire mettre pour ce qu’ils avaient fait ? La foi ? Ta bonne conscience ? » Évidemment Jürgen a une vision des choses différente de la sienne, moins posée

« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, tu n’es pas celui qui les a entraînés, je ne pouvais pas partir de cette façon, même si je le voulais. » Niko n’a pas envie de discuter de ça et se dirige directement vers leur chambre, il a juste besoin de dormir, même s’il sait que Jürgen le suit

« Quand même ! Tu méritais mieux que ça ! Ils n’ont pas à rester impunis de leur arrogance. »

« Prends la Ligue des Champions une nouvelle fois et ne me parle plus d’eux s’il te plaît. » Il s’allonge sous la couverture pour ne pas montrer ses iris qui commencent à briller, sa gorge qui commence à le trahir

« Tu sais que ça ne changera rien à ce que je pense Niko, tu n’avais pas à rester aussi calme si tu ne le voulais pas. » Jürgen passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux en s’asseyant à côté de lui

« C’est trop tard maintenant Jürgen, et je ne vais pas y retourner pour te faire plaisir. »

« Tu mérites quand même mieux. » Est-ce qu’il boude ?

« Comme quoi ? Du respect ? » Trop de sarcasme mais Niko en avait sûrement besoin pour digérer un peu mieux son propre choix

« De l’amour. »

« Je ne suis pas… Pour l’amour de Dieu, Jürgen, je te remercie d’être là mais tu ne peux pas m’aider, pas maintenant. »

« On peut prendre les paris, je suis sûr que je peux t’aider à aller mieux. »

« Par pitié, laisse-moi être seul. »

« Jamais. »

Jürgen se glisse avec lui sous la couverture, son bras encerclant sa taille pour le serrer contre lui et ainsi pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Niko ne résiste pas parce qu’au plus profond de lui il sait que ça va l’aider, soulager sa peine. Mauricio devrait bientôt rentrer, alors il sait qu’il ne va pas échapper à un nouveau serment sur ses sentiments, alors il fait en sorte de se détendre du mieux qu’il peut quand la langue de Jürgen commence à entreprendre un ballet avec la sienne, c’est à celle qui arrivera à conquérir le plus la bouche de l’autre, mais le combat est inutile, Klopp gagne toujours. Quand le baiser se termine et qu’ils se regardent droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes après avoir entendu la voix de l’argentin, ils savent que leur moment intime va se transformer en véritable moment de couple. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à Poch pour les rejoindre, il sait évidemment pourquoi il n’est plus en Allemagne et a au moins la décence de ne pas lui en parler tout de suite.

Leurs vêtements sont oubliés avec une telle simplicité que c'en est presque drôle, mais Niko garde son rire pour plus tard alors que Jürgen se déplace légèrement pour que Mauricio puisse commencer, il sait évidemment ce que ça signifie alors il s’installe sur le dos, reposant sa tête sur des oreillers en essayant de se détendre et de ne pas repenser à sa journée. Les lèvres de l’argentin glissent de l’intérieur de sa cuisse pour déposer des petits baisers de réconfort avant de finir par prendre la base de son pénis, Niko ne peut pas s’empêcher de poser son bras contre son front, un souffle mourant dans sa gorge alors qu’il profite du contact sans vraiment le montrer. Jürgen ne dit rien et observe simplement, Niko peut affirmer sans aucun doute qu’il ne participe pas juste pour être sûr qu’il ne s’écroule pas comme un abruti dans les bras de Mauricio si sa charge émotionnelle venait à être dépassée. Peu importe, pour l’instant Poch maîtrise sa langue et ses lèvres à la perfection et l’emporte ailleurs l’espace d’une fellation, ce n’est pas énorme mais il se détend, ses muscles se reposent réellement dans les oreillers et sa respiration redevient normale, Niko ne cherche pas à se cacher pour une fois, il laisse juste ceux qu’il aime faire.

Niko retient un gémissement quand son orgasme arrive, il est trop fatigué pour éviter ça à la bouche de Mauricio, mais de toutes façons il n’a pas l’air de lui en vouloir. Jürgen passe rapidement une main sur son front pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle, Niko ne s’aide pas en souriant mais c’est tellement tendre de leur part de vouloir le remotiver de cette manière. Il a envie de les embrasser encore et encore à tour de rôle, mais pas alors que Jürgen trace doucement une ligne sur son abdomen avec l’un de ses doigts, par là il doit sûrement comprendre que ce n’est pas à lui de prendre des initiatives pour le moment. Poch embrasse sa clavicule, son chaume frottant doucement contre sa peau, ça lui fait du bien de les sentir tous les deux près de lui, ils sont beaux et gentils, Niko les aime. C’est tout. Il n’a toujours pas les mots justes pour expliquer ce qu’il ressent mais ils comprennent, il n’a pas besoin de grands mots, de gestes incroyables, c’est naturel, ils se comprennent entre eux. Ce n’est pas forcément physique, ou sentimental, mais ils peuvent vivre ensemble. Ses nerfs lâchent à un moment à la pensée qu’il a dû les décevoir en abandonnant, il a beau serrer les dents et les poings, ce n’est pas encore ça…

« Hey bébé, ça va aller, ici, à Munich, ou ailleurs, tout va bien se passer, tu réussiras. » Mauricio murmure doucement alors qu’ils le tiennent tous les deux contre eux, c’est chaud et réconfortant, Niko n’a pas l’impression d’être lâché par tous cette fois-ci

« On est fiers de toi, tu es notre champion, Bayern ou pas Bayern, tu es juste Niko, et on t’aime. On ne va pas t’abandonner, jamais. » Niko sait déjà tout ça, mais il avait besoin de l’entendre pour retrouver un minimum de confiance, il veut rester avec eux, pour se ressourcer et se reposer

« Merci… » Ses larmes sont essuyées par Jürgen et Mauricio, ça rajoute de la chaleur et ça le rassure, il a l’impression d’aller mieux

____________________________________

Jürgen le regarde dormir doucement, ses cheveux tombés sur ses paupières, ses doigts entrelacés dans un oreiller, sa poitrine se soulevant et redescendant dans un rythme précis qu’il pourrait millimétrer à l’œil nu (même sans ses lunettes). Mauricio le regarde aussi, pas qu’ils n’arrivent pas à dormir, juste qu’ils veulent profiter de leur bébé avant de repartir travailler le lendemain. Il est beau, Jürgen ne peut voir que ça depuis les quelques minutes qu’il l’observe, il ne veut volontairement pas voir les légers sillons de sanglots sur ses joues, ou la petite cicatrice sur sa lèvre inférieure pour montrer qu’il l’a mordue, ou encore les marques de ses ongles sur ses paumes. Il ne veut rien voir de tout ça, ils sont tous d’accord sur ce point, le stress de leur travail ne doit pas les affecter.

« Il dort toujours aussi rapidement d’habitude ? » Mauricio lui demande en se tournant finalement vers lui

« Non, d’habitude il ne dort pas des masses, mais aujourd’hui il a enfin compris qu’il en avait besoin. »

« Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça encore… » Poch murmure en caressant délicatement la joue du croate

« Je sais, c’est pour ça qu’on sera là pour lui, toujours. »

Fin


End file.
